Just a Crush
by thisXchemicalXromance
Summary: Logan can't deny the fact that he likes Carlos, but Carlos isn't gay, is he? My First fic, ever, I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

The pool at the Palm Woods seemed like heaven on day as hot as today, the boys had spent all day swimming and laying in the sun.

"I think the pools closing soon, it's already 4:30, don't they close it down around 5 or 6?" Kendall said sadly.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow's Sunday, so we can always come back," James responded enthusiastically "but I need to get back upstairs so I can start on my early evening moisturizing routine." Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all sighed, annoyed with their friend's obsessive habits.

"I forgot my key, though, Kendall do you have yours?"

"Ugh, yeah, you really need to stop forgetting you key, James."

"Well, you have yours so it's all good, so let's head up then,"

"Hey, we're heading back up guys, you coming?" Kendall called to Logan and Carlos who were hitting each other with foam pool noodles.

"Nah we're gonna hang out here until Bitters kicks us out." Carlos yelled back.

"Alright, see you guys, later" Kendall waved, while James was waiting, rather impatiently, tapping his foot.

Logan and Carlos spent another hour playing around in the pool, before getting out to lay in the late afternoon sun.

"James is getting worse than a girl!" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, pretty soon he'll be wearing make-up!" Carlos joked.

It wasn't often that the two were separated from their band mates, they were best friends, and spent all of their free time together, but recently James and Kendal had both been chasing after some new girl that had moved into the Palm Woods, and Logan and Carlos had ended up spending more and more time together, and were developing a pretty close friendship. Logan had never noticed how handsome Carlos was before, his tan skin, firm muscles, and beautiful brown eyes, it was all he could do not to drool sometimes especially when he was glistening with little droplets of water like he was now. Wait what was he thinking, Carlos was his best friend, he didn't think about him like that! Besides he wasn't even gay. Carlos was drying his hair with the towel when he noticed Logan was looking at him weird.

"Is there something on my face?" Carlos asked jokingly.

"What? Oh no, sorry, I just sorta spaced out I guess." Logan said shaking his head, and blushing slightly.

"Anyway, did you see that girl in the pink bikini over there, she was freaking hot!" Carlos said pointing at the girl laying in the lawn chair tanning.

See, he's _definitely _not gay, Logan thought before saying, "Oh yeah, she's a babe." But _you're_ hotter he thought to himself.

"I'm gonna go ask her out!" Carlos said excitedly, and tapped on his helmet for good luck.

"Go for it man!' Logan said with fake enthusiasm, wishing it was him Carlos wanted to ask out.

Logan finally realized that he liked Carlos, but what was he going to do about it, Carlos was straight, and his best-friend. He had to talk to somebody about this, but who? He went over to the chair he put his backpack in and pulled out his cell phone, he texted Kendall, saying: "Hey man, I need to talk to somebody about something kinda private, u free l8er? - L" a few seconds passed and Kendall texted him back: "Sure man, James went to see his hair stylist about a split end issue, so I'm up here alone. - K" Logan replied "Gr8 see you in a few. - L"

"She said yes! I can't believe it, it must've been the helmet tap" Carlos was beaming with confidence.

"I don't think it had anything to do with the helmet tap, in fact, I'd suggest not wearing the helmet on your date." Logan said, although he always thought Carlos looked kind of cute in it.

"Of course It was the helmet, chicks dig the helmet," He laughed, "I'm gonna go get changed and then head out, tell James and Kendal for me okay?"

"Sure, I'll, see you later then?" Logan waved to Carlos as he walked off with the pretty blonde girl who had just walked out of the pool's changing rooms in a low-cut black dress, and looked even prettier than before. There's no way I can compete with that, he thought, feeling a little depressed. Walking back upstairs all he could think about was how he wished it was him that was going out for a night in town with Carlos. But he had to accept that that was never going to happen, Logan thought to himself: 'Even if Carlos was gay, which he wasn't, there was no way he'd want to date me, look at him, he's beautiful, even if he is a little crazy sometimes, he's still way outta my league'.

**AUTHOR NOTE: There you go! The first chapter of my first fic! let me know if you love it or hate it, well if you hate it maybe keep that to yourself D:**

**I'm working on the next chapter now. I've got some good ideas for where this is headed. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like an eternity before he reached the door of the apartment he and his friends called home, he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Kendall? You here?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room!"

Logan walked into Kendall and James' room, and Kendall was fixing a hockey stick that Carlos had broken during their most recent game of floor hockey in their living room. He looked up at Logan and could tell his friend was upset, he wasn't his usual cheerful self,

"You look like someone who just heard their puppy got run over! What's wrong man?"

"A lot of things…"

"Like what?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but…"

"_But_, what?"

"Well, I'm, um, I'm…" Logan took a deep breath.

"Spit it out Logan, you know you can tell me anything, whatever it is, I just wanna help you out dude."

"Okay, here goes, Kendall, I'm gay."

"Is that it?" Kendall replied nonchalantly, and returned to tinkering with his hockey equipment.

"What do you mean is that it?" Logan shouted.

"Well, I kinda already knew that…"

"HOW?"

"I've seen the way you look at Carlos when you think nobody's watching you, and the way you flirt with him all the time, like today in the pool, it was pretty obvious."

"Wow, really? I thought I hid it pretty, well, I even dated Camille!"

"Yeah, you're like a little brother to me, of course I knew. Plus no guy would ever wanna date Camille, she's like class A crazy."

"Yeah I guess so, Hey, wait, little brother? I'm 6 months older than you Kendall!"

"Eh, whatever, I'm taller than you so I feel older," Kendall shrugged. "Anyway, was that it?"

Logan sat down on James' bed. "Well, I do like Carlos…"

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, I mean, he's my **best-friend**, and he's not even gay, so what _can _I do?" he said hopelessly.

"How do you know he's not into guys?"

"Well, the fact that he's on a date with a GIRL right now is one clue."

"That just means he likes girls, it doesn't mean he doesn't like guys…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Logan, there are people who are _bi_…"

"Yeah, but he's not, at least he's never said anything about it."

"You never said anything about being gay either."

"True, so how would I figure out if he is bi, then?"

"Has he ever done anything to show he likes guys?"

Just then they heard the front door open, "Hey anybody home?" It was Carlos returning from his date.

"Well here comes Prince Charming himself," Kendall joked.

"Shut up dude!" Logan snapped Back.

"We're in here!" Logan yelled to Carlos.

"So uh, how was your date?" Logan asked not knowing what to say. Carlos sat down, rather closely, next to Logan, who's stomach flipped at being so close to Carlos.

"Short and lame." Carlos replied to Logan's question.

"Aww, why?" Kendall asked.

"Well, she was hot, but she was really annoying. She didn't wanna go mattress surfing or have a water balloon fight so I just kinda left her in the lobby, She was really pissed."

"Usually girls don't like that kinda stuff," Logan said, secretly happy that things didn't work out between them.

Carlos smiled at Logan, "Yeah, so how was your night, Logan?"

"Kinda boring after you left…" Logan said faintly blushing at Carlos's smile.

"Aww sorry dude, I guess I kinda ditched you, you're not mad are you?" he asked as he put his arm around his friend.

"N-n-n-no, I'm not mad…" replied Logan, distracted by Carlos' beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you cold? You sound like you're shivering"

"Yeah, a little." Logan replied to cover himself.

"Here take my hoodie, I'll go turn down the air conditioning." Carlos laughed as he got up. Logan loved how warm and soft Carlos' hoodie was, and how it smelled like his cologne.

"Dude, that's a sign he likes you." Kendall whispered.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, he just gave you his jacket, I do that all the time with girls, I think it's definitely a good sign."

Logan smiled and pulled the hoodie in tighter to his body and breathed in the scent of Carlos's cologne again.

"And you're totally in love with him aren't you, Logan?" said Kendall, getting up to put his hockey stuff away.

"Yeah, I think so." Logan sighed.

Kendall just sort of laughed to himself and Logan couldn't help but do the same.

"So, what did I miss?" Carlos said as he sat back down even closer to Logan, so close their shoulders were touching. "what's so funny?" he said noticing their quiet laughter.

"We were just talking about what could be taking James so long at his hair stylist's." Kendall replied making up a cover story for Logan. Carlos laughed.

"That's what we were talking about before! Maybe she really is doing his make up! He's such a DIVA." Carlos and Logan both laughed.

James had walked in while they were talking, but they hadn't heard him.

"That is not funny, I only use concealer, and sometimes foundation if I brake out." Now everyone was laughing except James.

"My face is very important to this band! So stop laughing! ALRIGHT! OUT YOU TWO! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Alright, alright, don't have a cow bro!" Carlos yelled back at James as he was pushing the two of them out of the door.

"We should probably get to bed anyway, it's getting kinda late…" Logan said

"Aww come on, stay up and watch some TV with me! I mean we didn't really get to hang today because of my lame date." Carlos looked exactly like an excited puppy, Logan just couldn't say no to that face.

"Alright, sounds like fun, you're just lucky Mrs. Knight and Katie are away visiting Kendall's Grandma, she'd never let us stay up this late…" Logan smiled at him and they turned on the TV. After a few hours of mindless cartoon mayhem, they fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sunlight streamed in through the windows behind the couch, Logan began to stir. He found himself with his head on Carlos' chest. He felt so comfortable here, and so happy, he just laid there listening just to Carlos' light breathing for a while, just taking in the serenity of the moment. Suddenly Carlos yawned and Logan pretended to be asleep, so he wouldn't have to move. Carlos, then adjusted his position to be more comfortable, he assumed, and now they were positioned so that Logan's head had fallen in between Carlos' shoulder and neck. Logan could feel his breath on his neck, and hoped that this moment could last just little while longer, but then much to Logan's dismay Carlos began to wake up. Carlos just lightly shook Logan's shoulder, and said, "Hey wake up sleepyhead," with a light laugh, Logan slowly opened his eyes to see Carlos's smiling face, and the beautiful brown eyes he had grown to love, he could stare into them for hours. Carlos wasn't at all in a hurry to get up which Logan didn't really expect.

"We must've fallen asleep out here." he said with a yawn.

"Yeah, if James and Kendall saw us like this, we'd never hear the end of it," Logan laughed in reply.

"Yeah we're basically cuddling," Carlos laughed "it did feel kinda nice though" he said winking at Logan, before he jumped up. "Don't tell anyone I said that." He said looking slightly confused. "Well I'm gonna go get a shower! You make some coffee."

"Why me?" Logan asked yawning a little himself.

"Because, A: Kendall's mom isn't here to make it, B: Whenever Kendall or James make it, it tastes like mud and C: I don't feel like it." Carlos said grinning.

"Oh, fine," Logan relented, he also decided to make scrambled eggs and bacon for everybody, because he was in a good mood, for obvious reasons.

Carlos went back to his room to get some clean clothes, and picked up his cell phone to check his messages, there were a few messages from home and a text from Kendall: "Hey man, I've got something I think u need the hear, we'll talk l8r. - K" What could Kendall want to talk about that he couldn't say in front of everybody? It had to be important, but Carlos had no idea what it was. He decided he'd talk to him about it after his shower. But _WHAT _could it be?

Kendall came wandering into the kitchen still half-asleep, "What's for breakfast mom?" He yawned without opening his eyes.

"Kendall, wake up, I'm not your mom."

"Oh I guess not." he said laughing at his mistake, "Well in my defense I smelled food and coffee, and whenever one of us cooks it never smells good, especially James"

"I heard that!" James responded, from his room. Kendall and Logan just shrugged.

"Anyway, I made eggs and bacon."

"Oh awesome," Kendall responded happily "So did you talk to Carlos yet?"

"No, but I think I should just keep it to myself, I don't wanna freak him out or anything."

"He won't freak out, unless you tell him you're a ghost."

Logan just laughed, "Yeah, he would probably run to go get his vacuum cleaner to 'trap' me."

"Ecto-vacuum cleaner" Carlos corrected as he entered the kitchen, shirtless, something Logan noticed pretty quickly, "Did you guys see another ghost or something?"

"Well, I thought it was but it was just Kendall," Logan laughed nervously.

"Oh…," Carlos bought Logan's excuse, "well what's for breakfast buddy?" Carlos said poking Logan in the ribs.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast." Logan smiled at his handsome friend.

"I'm gonna go get dressed real quick then, don't let Kendall eat all the bacon!" Carlos said rushing off to his room.

"You've got some drool on you chin, Logan." Kendall said as he was sitting down to eat, Logan absent-mindedly wiped his chin before realizing what Kendall was talking about, then threw a piece of toast at his head, Kendall caught it before it hit him,

"Free delivery too! If we weren't musicians, you could be a personal chef!" Kendall laughed, while slathering butter on the piece of toast the Logan had intended to hit him with.

James came into the kitchen a grabbed some toast, "Wow that smells good, but I'm on this new diet where you can only eat bread and guava juice for 72 hours."

"DIVA!" Kendall and Logan said in unison and then laughed. "What? I gotta stay in shape, for the ladies." Logan and Kendall laughed in reply, "Whatever!" James sighed biting into his butterless toast.

Carlos re-entered the room dressed this time much to Logan's disappointment, and sat down at the table while Logan got him a plate of food. "Thanks buddy!" he said smiling up at Logan.

"Kelly's gonna be here around 10 to take us to the studio," Kendall reminded them.

"Oh I should go get in the shower then!" Logan cleaned up the kitchen and then ran off to the bathroom to get ready.

"Don't use up all the hot water!" James yelled from the table.

"At least I don't take 3 hours to get ready!" Logan yelled back before shutting the bathroom door.

"BURN!" Carlos laughed at James.

"Don't be jealous of my rugged good looks," James laughed.

About an hour later, Kelly knocked on the door everyone was ready, except James, who was straightening his hair.

"Told you he'd take three hours…" Logan whispered to Carlos who started to snicker.

"What a Diva," Kelly complained, as James joined his friends in the living room.

"Alright time to go boys!" Kelly said motioning for them to follow her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They got home early from Rocque Records, mainly because of Gustavo's writer's block. But the boys were happy to have the afternoon to themselves nonetheless.

"Since we have the after noon off, I'm heading to the pool!" James said excitedly.

"I think I'll come too, I could use some sun." Logan agreed. "You guys coming?" he asked looking mostly at Carlos.

"Nah, I need to finish my homework, I kinda put it off until now…" Carlos replied, disappointed.

"Yeah, me too," Kendall laughed, "Plus Carlos will probably need my help anyway."

"Alright," Logan sighed, "Looks like it's just me and James, then. James?"

"Sorry, cute girl." James yelled while chasing the girl down the hall.

"Well I guess it's just me…" Logan said looking down and shuffling toward the elevator, and closing the door behind him.

"Good, time to talk." Kendall said turning to Carlos.

"Oh yeah, what did you wanna talk about? There _is _Ghost isn't there?"

"Ugh. There is no ghost. This is something important."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Logan told me that he was gay."

"Oh, well whatever, that's fine," Carlos replied nonchalantly.

"See I didn't know if he told anybody else yet, so I didn't want anybody to be totally surprised, so I figured I'd tell everybody first so they wouldn't be freaked out. I don't want him to have to worry about what you guys would think, or that anything would change."

"Yeah," Carlos smiled. "We're all friends, nothing's gonna change that, especially what me and Logan have, I wonder why he wouldn't tell me, I mean, no offense Kendall, but Logan and I are just really close."

"Yeah, I guess he just wasn't sure how you would react." Kendall lied, knowing the real reason Logan was hesitant to tell Carlos.

"Well, I guess so," Carlos shrugged, buying Kendall's cover. "I should go down to the pool, just to hang out and so he's not alone, I won't tell him we talked about this though, I'll let him tell me when he's ready."

"What about your homework?" Kendall joked.

"Pshhhhhhhh" Carlos shook his head.

Carlos grabbed his pool bag and ran off to the elevator. When he got to the pool he saw Logan sitting in a lawn chair, with his head in his hands looking rather bored, and even a little sad. Carlos walked over to his friend and sat next to him on the end of the chair.

"What's wrong buddy?" Carlos asked putting his arm around Logan who was taken by surprise.

"Nothing, now that you're here." Logan smiled up at Carlos looking into his glimmering brown eyes, "Let's hit the pool!"

Carlos got up and took his t-shirt off. Logan's eyes drifted to Carlos' chest and his abs, he was gorgeous. Carlos pushed Logan into the pool playfully, and after he struggled to swim for a few seconds, Carlos began to laugh uncontrollably and then jumped in after Logan. They preceded to dunk each other in the water, until, gasping for air they both yelled out "TRUCE!" and laughed again. Carlos began floating on his back as Logan watched, he couldn't keep his mind off of how beautiful Carlos was, his tan skin, and perfect body, not to mention how his hair looked perfect even when it was wet. He wished he could tell Carlos how much he liked him, but knew his feeling wouldn't be returned. So he just shook his head, and decided he would have to tell him he was gay sooner or later and realized the sooner he told him, the better.

They got out the pool to dry off, and take in a little of the LA sun.

"Hey, Carlos, can I tell you something?" Logan asked, with some audible fear in his voice.

"Yeah, bro you can tell me anything, you know that." Carlos knew where this was headed.

"Carlos, I'm gay."

"You know that doesn't change anything, man, we're still best friends. Nothing's ever gonna change that. I don't care if you like guys."

"Thanks, Carlos. Your friendship means a lot to me." Logan sighed, he knew he had to tell Carlos that he liked him, but that would have to wait.

Carlos was a little nervous, which was strange for him, he had never been nervous around anyone, especially Logan. Was it the fact that he knew Logan was gay now? He wasn't sure, but something felt, different. He didn't know what it was until he looked at Logan smiling at him. When he looked at him felt his heart beat faster. What was this weird feeling he couldn't describe? _OH CRAP. _He thought, this can't be happening.

"Well, let's head upstairs, I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah, sure," Carlos replied not really sure what Logan had just said.

"So what do you wanna do for dinner? I could order us all a couple of pizzas or something. Carlos? Why are you staring at me?"

"Logan I…"

"What?"

Carlos felt really weird, he hadn't felt like this about anyone before, but now he knew what it was, he liked Logan but he just couldn't get the words to come out. So he decided to do whatever popped into his head. Carlos looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Seriously Carlos wha-"

Carlos pushed Logan up against the wall, and crashed his lips to Logan's who was shocked and didn't know how to react, but then gave in to the kiss. Their bodies were pressed together, still slippery from the pool. Logan had never felt better than he did in this moment, he felt safe in Carlos' arms, and the kiss was everything he had ever imagined. Their tongues fought for control, and Logan twisted his fingers through Carlos's short black hair, but then suddenly Carlos pulled away.

"Um, um, I have to go…" Carlos ran off not knowing where to go or what to do. _What the hell did I just do? _He thought as he ran away as fast as he could. Logan was left standing by elevator button, breathless, had this really just happened, or had he imagined the entire thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just kissed Logan, his _best friend._ He didn't know what to do, but he needed some time to think. Once he caught his breath he walked to the smoothie place down the street. He shuffled inside, looking down as he walked until he reached the counter.

"How can I help you sir?" The girl behind the register asked politely.

"Umm Just a small Mango Tango smoothie, please." He said with audible sorrow in his voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she handed him his drink.

"Yeah, Yeah, just some drama going on."

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm a great listener, and it's time for my break." she smiled at him.

What could it hurt? He was already confused, and it's not like she knew any of them, so he decided to go head and tell her.

"Sure," he shrugged, and they sat down at one the colorful booths. "I'm Carlos by the way, what's your name?"

"Carly." She replied, pointing to her name-tag. "So go ahead, what's the deal?"

"Well I think I like someone, but they're my _best friend_, but I think they like me too, it's just that I don't wanna ruin our friendship, because I'm not sure I like them. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I totally got that, your friend like you, but your not sure if you like them, and you don't wanna risk what you already have. Right?"

"Exactly. So what should I do?"

"Well, I think you should go for it!"

"what why?"

"Because, if you didn't like them, you wouldn't be asking advice from total strangers on what to do."

"You've got a point, there, but how would I know, for like sure"

"Okay, here are the three signs I use: your heart beast faster when you're around them, and you palms get all sweaty, and you can't get any words to come out right. "

"Well, that sounds like me…"

"Well then, don't be a nub, and tell them you like them."

"Oh I think they know."

"How?"

"I kissed him."

"Him?"

Carlos' hand flew over his mouth when he realized he said '_him_'.

"I don't care if you like guys," Carly laughed, "love is love, and you're definitely in love. don't worry about what people think."

"Thanks." Carlos sighed, "How much do I owe you for the smoothie?"

"It's on me, now go and find your man." she laughed, as Carlos ran out the door.

"Hey Carls, your breaks, over!" Her boss Spencer called to her from behind the counter.

"Boys…" she sighed and walked back behind the register.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan stood there breathless. Had Carlos actually kissed him? He put his fingers to his lips, still in disbelief. Had he imagined the entire thing? He shook his head to make sure he wasn't day dreaming. No, it really did happen. He immediately blushed, and smiled to himself for a moment, until realizing what had happened after the kiss. Carlos made a lame excuse and bolted toward the door. Why had Carlos ran off? Maybe he just needed some time. Or maybe he ran off to throw up, Logan thought, well that had to be it, Carlos couldn't like him, he wasn't even gay, maybe it was all a mistake. Logan shook his head a second time to get rid of the thought that kissing him had caused Carlos so much revulsion he become physically sick. Logan entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor, and as the door closed he let out a wistful sigh. He looked at his reflection in the shiny chrome button panel_. Carlos would never be in love with me_, he thought_. Look at me I'm a skinny, dorky guy, and he's beautiful, those chocolate brown eyes, his gorgeous bronze skin, and not to mention his full soft lips_, _he deserves someone much better looking than me_. Logan hated feeling this way, hopeless_. _But what could he possibly do? He couldn't read minds, so he just had to wait for Carlos to make the next move, although in Logan's mind Carlos' next move would be acting as if nothing happened. Just as he looked away from his reflection, he heard the elevator ding, he had finally reached his floor. He opened the door to their apartment, and shuffled inside.

"Anybody home?" He called out.

_Silence._

"Guess not." he said to himself. He walked over to his room and put down his pool bag and pulled out his cell phone to check his messages. One from Kendall explaining James had got them dates with a pair cute brunette twins, that James referred to as being 'stacked', and he hoped everything was okay with him and Carlos. Was everything okay with him and Carlos? He had a bad feeling that Carlos was just confused, and didn't really like him. The thought of being 'just friends' with Carlos tore him up inside. He collapsed onto his bed, sobbing. Who knew one kiss could cause all this. He pulled his pillow over his face, and his sobs continued. How could he move on? That's when he realized he didn't just like Carlos he**loved **him. Great, he was in love with his straight, best friend.

Carlos came running back through the front door, scanning the lobby for Logan. He had to find him as fast as he could, he felt awful for leaving him there with no explanation and just running off. He had to tell him what he felt, how confused he was, but he knew for sure he had **wanted **to kiss him. Just then He saw Camille walking by.

"Camille, have you seen Logan?" he said, grabbing her by the arms.

"Carlos, calm down, and let go."

"Oh, sorry," he said releasing her arms, "Well have you seen him?" he looked like a lost puppy.

"No, but is everything okay, you're sweating, and look really upset." She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not really, but I need to find Logan, it's important."

"Just text him, he's always got his phone." she said walking away, and shaking her head.

"OH YEAH! I shoulda known that!" he said quickly pulling out his pockets looking for his phone. He quickly typed out a text message to Logan: "Hey where R U, we need 2 talk. now. -C"

Logan, where are you? Carlos thought to himself. He must feel terrible right now, I just left him there, alone, and shocked, God I'm such a jerk. Logan was dominating his thoughts he kept picturing him crying, His beautiful eyes filling with tears, and his cute 'know-it-all' smirk twisting into a frown, that image scared him, he never wanted to see Logan hurt, especially if he was the one causing it.

Logan heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand next to him, he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

1 New Message from: Carlos

His stomach turned into butterflies at the sight of his name. He clicked a button to open the message: "Hey where R U, we need 2 talk. now. -C"

He texted him back saying he was in the apartment. Carlos wanted to "talk" Logan knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. He would tell him he made a mistake, or just wanted to see what is like, or something like that. He knew Carlos wouldn't say he liked him. Logan just sat down on his bed.

"UGH. Carlos…." He sighed.

Carlos' phone vibrated in his pocket, a message from Logan came up "In the apartment. -L" Good. He knew where he was, but could he really go through with it? Telling his best friend, who was a guy that he was in love with him. This was all so new to him, maybe he needed more time. _No. I have to do this. I can't let Logan suffer like this anymore. _He thought. He pushed the elevator button, but it wasn't coming fast enough. He ran up the stairs, all 5 flights. Out of breath he fumbled around in his pockets for the door key. He twisted it in the lock and flung the door open. "Logan?"


	7. Chapter 7

"**Hey Carlos…" Logan said awkwardly walking to meet Carlos at the door. Carlos ran over to Logan and hugged him tightly, picked him up, swirled him around, and put him down.**

"**Logan, I'm so glad I found you."**

"**Yeah, you wanted to talk?" Logan said a little nervously**

"**Yeah, but not right now, Just be ready in two hours, were going somewhere special." He winked at Logan,**

"**Uhmmm, okay, why can't we talk now?"**

"**Trust me, I planned it all out in my head." he smiled, and Logan couldn't argue with that smile.**

"**Alright fine. Two hours? Should I dress up?"**

"**No, it's that kind of place."**

"**Alright, so you're not gonna tell me where we're going?"**

"**Nope." Carlos smiled again.**

"**Alright fine, I'm gonna go take a shower then." Logan shuffled off the bathroom. What could Carlos be planning? And why was it some big secret? Logan was more worried than ever, but Carlos didn't seem upset with him, so what was the big deal? Why couldn't they just talk?**

**A few hour passed, and Logan came out of his bedroom wearing a jeans and a nice t-shirt. **

"**Is this okay?" Logan asked nervously.**

"**Yeah, you look great," Carlos said genuinely, "But you may need a sweater."**

"**Oh okay." Logan threw on his black cardigan. "Alright I'm ready."**

**Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and led him out to the car he had rented for the night. A black 1969 El Camino.**

"**Isn't she a beauty?"**

"**An El Camino, what rental place had one of these? It's just like yours back home."**

"**I have my connections." Carlos laughed, he then ran around to the passenger side and opened Logan's door for him.**

"**Thanks Carlos, you didn't have to do that," Logan said blushing.**

**Carlos just smiled and walked back to his side to get in.**

"**Let's hit the road!" Carlos said jubilantly, Logan smiled in response.**

**Logan took a look around the car trying to avoid what was sure to be an awkward conversation with Carlos, when he noticed a picnic basket and a cooler in backseat.**

"**Hey, were having a picnic at night?"**

"**Why not?" Carlos replied.**

"**It's dark out."**

"**That's kinda the point…"**

"**What?"**

"**You'll see when we get there."**

"**Okay…"**

"**So, how long is this drive gonna be?" Logan asked nervously.**

"**About and hour and a half, but it'll be totally worth it."**

"**So what exactly are we doing?"**

"**Nope, I'm not telling you until we get there." **

"**Ugh, okay."**

"**By the way Logan, are you wearing cologne?"**

**Logan laughed, "Yeah, do you like it?"**

"**Yeah, you smell nice, like the ocean or something." Carlos grinned at Logan, and then moved his attention back to the road. Logan blushed a little. A complement? Maybe that was a good sign, maybe Carlos **_**did **_**like him. No. That can't be it. He thought, and turned on the radio to clear his mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I fought it for a long time now / While drowning in a river of denial/ I washed up, fixed up, picked up /All my broken things…_

"Hey turn it up I like that song!" Carlos shouted.

"Okay" Logan reached for the volume knob, and turned it up.

Carlos started to sing along, an reluctantly so did Logan.

"That is a good song," Logan admitted.

"Yeah, I love All Time Low."

"Hey maybe if we ever do hit it big we could tour with them."

"Yeah that'd be awesome."

"Anyway we're almost there!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, only about 5 minutes."

Logan saw a sign that said 'Dolphin Cove Park"

"We drove all this way to go to the beach? There's a beach like 5 minutes from the Palm Woods."

"Yeah this beach is special though."

"How?"

"Well, at this beach were far enough away from the city to see the stars."

They both hopped out of the car, and Logan looked up at the sky and saw stars like he had never seen before, the entire night sky was glittering, he could even make out a few constellations.

"This looks like a good spot!" Carlos said, shutting the door. He laid a blanket down in the bed of the truck and set down the picnic basket, and jumped in, Logan did the same thing. They laid back looking at the stars,

"So, Logan, do you know why I wanted to bring you here?"

"Well, to talk I guess."

"Yeah, about um, you know…" Carlos said nervously.

"The kiss?"

"Yeah…and there's more to it." Carlos took Logan's hand, "Logan, I don't really know how to say this, because I've never said it to anyone before, but… I-I…"

Logan's heart was beating so fast he barely breathe.

"Carlos? What is it"

Carlos took Logan's face in his hands.

"Logan, **I love you**."

"What?" Logan's eyes widened with excitement. "Please, tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not. Logan I'm in love with you, it took me a while to realize it but, I am, I thought we were just best friends, but there was something more there, I mean I didn't quite understand what I felt, but when Kendall told me you were gay, It all started to make sense."

"Carlos…" Logan started to blush, and smiled at him.

"Please tell me, what you're feeling. Tell me that I'm not alone in this." Carlos said slowly pulling his hands away.

"Carlos, of course I feel the same way." Logan said grabbing Carlos' hand back. "Ever since that kiss, well even before that, you're all I could think about, I mean when you met that girl at the pool I was so jealous of her, that I hoped your date wouldn't work out. And yeah, **Carlos I love you too**."

Carlos sighed in relief, "So, what now?"

"I think you know."

Logan pulled Carlos in for a kiss, soft at first, but soon thye lost control and Logan moaned into the kiss, he could feel Carlos smile against his lips, he wrapped his arms around Logan tightly and Logan place his hand on Carlos' cheek. Carlos slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan pulled away slowly to catch his breath.

"This feels like a dream…" he breathed into Carlos' ear.

"Yeah, I can't believe this is actually happening…"

Logan laid his head on Carlos' chest, and Carlos hugged him tight to him.

"Logan, I love you, and I can't say it enough." he said kissing the top of his head.

Logan turned to look at Carlos, "I feel the same way." he said before kissing him again passionately.

Carlos slipped his hand under Logan's t-shirt, he felt Logan's smooth chest and ran his hand across his abs.

"This is so…different than being with a girl, but it feels so right." he whispered in Logan's ear.

Logan kissed Carlos' neck, He moaned in reply. Logan returned to kissing him, biting his lower lip.

"God this feels so good…." Carlos groaned.

Carlos reached for Logan's belt.

"Woah, I don't know about that, I mean I've never…"

"Okay we can take it slow if you want to." Carlos whispered in between kisses.

"It's not that but, I mean we're in _public…"_

"We could head home if you want, I'll text the guys and tell them to get out of the apartment." He winked at Logan.

"Yeah, that sounds better."

Logan helped Carlos put the blanket and pillows back in the picnic basket.


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I will be finishing this story. I just got a little busy this summer, hopefully I'll be posting the next few chapters in a few days!

Don't lose hope!

Then I'll be writing an AU Cargan story. J


End file.
